The present invention relates in general to devices for attachment and use with scraper-chain conveyors in mineral mine workings.
Various attachments are fitted to side walls of the channel sections or pans of scraper-chain conveyors. For example, barrier or spill plates are often secured to the goaf side wall of the pans to increase the capacity of the conveyor and to serve as a support for other equipment, such as conduits or guides. German patent specifications 1955089 and 2042271 describe known forms of attachments.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved attachment device which is especially stable and versatile.